


Lost

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [102]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 10_prompts, Episode: s05e20 The Devil You Know, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor and a nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Swine flu here, swine flu there, swine flu every-fucking-where and Carmen can't find any more disposable thermometer covers. "Michaelson, where are my thermometer covers?" Carmen hollers.

"Here you go, Dr. Moore," Michaelson says a minute later, tossing her a fresh pack.


End file.
